masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Ryder (MR)
Alec Ryder (born 2129) is a veteran soldier in the Systems Alliance military, a talented scientist and a seasoned space explorer who was a member of Rear Admiral Jon Grissom's original task force which travelled through the Charon mass relay – the first encountered by humanity – in 2149. Alec would go on to further prove his mettle by completing N7 training, solidifying himself as one of the Alliance military's elite. Eventually recruited into the role of Pathfinder for the Andromeda Initiative, Alec represents the tip of the spear in humanity's efforts to find a new home in the Andromeda galaxy. As the human Pathfinder for the human Ark ship ''Hyperion'', he works closely with the Initiative's founder, Jien Garson. Biography Early life Born on Earth in 2129 CE, Alec Ryder says his love of the new frontiers were fostered by a childhood in the Sierra Nevadans. He soon enlisted in the Systems Alliance's expeditionary team to explore space beyond the Sol system under the command of Rear Admiral Jon Grissom. He soon proved his mettle upon graduating from the Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program and participated in the First Contact War in 2157 against the turians, particularly on Shanxi, rapidly becoming one of the Alliance military's elite N7 operatives. At some point in his life, Alec eventually married Dr. Ellen and became the father of twins Scott and Sara. Assigned as a military attaché to the Citadel in the late 2160s, Alec became interested in artificial intelligence as a means of human advancement. Andromeda Initiative Eventually recruited into the role of Pathfinder for the Andromeda Initiative in 2176, Ryder represented the tip of the spear in humanity's efforts to find a new home in the Andromeda galaxy. As the human Pathfinder, he works closely with the Initiative's founder, Jien Garson. With powerful benefactors lending their support, the Andromeda Initiative gradually grew substantially in scope since its inception to establish a permanent presence on the seemingly resource-rich frontier of the Andromeda galaxy, and eventually create a reliable route between it and the Milky Way. Knowing that the journey to Andromeda was likely considered a one-way trip, Alec handpicked a team of the program's multi-species scientists, explorers and colonists to undergo military training. He personally trained his son and daughter when they volunteered for the initiative themselves. He, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis aboard Ark ''Hyperion''. 634 years later, Alec was eventually brought out of stasis by the Hyperion personnel upon arriving in the Heleus cluster of Andromeda and fully assumed the role as Pathfinder, serving alongside the Hyperion's commanding officer. While en route to colonize its assigned world Habitat 7, however, the crew unexpectedly ran into problems when the Ark collided with and scraped against an unknown energy cloud containing black, metallic tendrils. Cryopods were damaged, including the pod containing Alec's daughter, and Hyperion was left stranded―any long-range communications with the Nexus and other Arks were lost and the ship was running low on its reserve power supply. After summoning his second-in-command Cora Harper and his son Scott to the bridge, Alec is seen arguing with the Hyperion's captain about their next move and was rather dismissive of Scott's objections about their situation. Determined to reach Habitat 7, Alec ordered the Pathfinder team with inspecting their destined golden world. Appearances in other media Quote Trivia *Alec is voiced by Clancy Brown. *Because of his leadership and military experience, he was the original Pathfinder of the human Ark ship ''Hyperion'' before abruptly being succeeded by his son Scott after an "incident". Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Ryder family Category:Legends articles Category:Andromeda Category:N7 Commandos Category:Tempest Category:Earthborn Category:Explorers Category:Operatives